Shigami of Kurakura County
by LucklessDreams
Summary: See that orange 1969 Dodge Chargerthat the boys Strawberry? Now ya'll may be wondering why I brought this to your attention. Why I did because the owners of that there orange car are none other then the Shigami Cousins, Renji and Shuuhei...


_Howdy ya'll and welcome to Kurakura County, now I know that it may not be much to look at but this place can get lively. Now ya'll can you see that cloud o' dust over there? Below that cloud you will find an orange 1969 Dodge Charger, the boys call it Strawberry. Now ya'll may be wondering why I brought this to your attention. Why I did because the owners of that there orange car are none other then the Shigami Cousins, Renji and Shuuhei. Renji the youngest of the cousins, his tempers as bright as his hair, the first to drink, the first to fight, the first to forgive, Renji's the kind that will help anyone out, it has gotten the boys into a lot of trouble, because Renji normally does things without thinking. Shuuhei is the oldest of the cousins, tall, dark, he has broken just as many hearts as his younger cousin, he normally has a clear head that can think up any plan, he uses this to escape the situations that Renji can get himself into…. Now they are reaching their ranch, where they live with their other cousin and their uncle, lets see what they are saying now ya'll…_

Renji Shigami grinned as he brought Strawberry to a stop in front of the farm house, glancing at Shuuhei before he started shimming out the window…_now ya'll see when they were fixing Strawberry up, Shuuhei welded the doors shut, giving it that race car feel he said_…"Ha we really gave the Deputy a run for his money this time" He said as they walked up to the farm house.

Shuuhei grinned back "Oh ya, he never knew what hit him" he laughed as he opened the door, smelling something cooking, he licked his lips.

"Hey Ran" Renji hollered as he followed Shuuhei in, "what's that smell I m smelling?"

"Food" was the reply as Rankigu, the middle cousin stuck her head around the corner, waving a frying pan.

_Now ya'll, let me tell you, Rankigu is a fine piece of work, now how a lovely lady like her grew up around two thorns like them, ill never know…_

Renji laughed as he ducked around Ran and went into the kitchen to see what this "food" was.

Shuuhei laughed as he tried to follow his cousins, he raised his hand to block a swing from the frying pan.

"Ya know Ran if you were nt my cousin, I d marry you" Shuuhei said as he slipped past her.

She laughed and went on her tiptoes as he passed to give him a peck on his cheek, "You know that never stopped a Shigami before".

At that time Renji swung around his eyebrows...err tattoos….raised, his mouth full of Ramen, (which was the food).

Shuuhei and Ran burst out laughing at the look on Renji's face, Renji after swallowing the Ramen joined in. just then there Uncle walked in, coming to see what all the noise was about. He grinned when he saw his niece and nephew laughing so hard.

_Uncle Uitake they call him, and I am once person who would not want to tangle him him, he has a strong mind, and a even stronger voice…_

Just as Renji was about to reach in and take more ramen, Ran's hand snapped out, catching Renji's on the wrist with the frying pan.

"Save some if it" she scolded.

"Why?" Renji asked, rubbing his injured wrist.

"Cause Ikkaku's coming over for supper"

Renji and Shuuhei grinned, "Baldy" they said at the same time, just as the door opened.

"Ya know better then ta call me that, you fools" spoke up Ikkaku, glaring at Renji and Shuuhei, his face turned to a grin as he acknowledged Ran and Uitake, "Howdy, Ran and Uitake and Uncle uitale"

"I m not your Uncle" Uitake growled.

_Now y all Ikkaku's the local mechanic and is a good friend of the Shigami's, he has gotten them out of a few fixes. Just don't call him baldy, he's embarrassed about his lack of hair…_

Ran began setting the table and the rest were helping her when they heard the sound of tires on gravel. Renji raised his head and looked out the kitchen window.

"Curse it" he spat, "the sheriff just drove in" he and Shuuhei exchanged glances.

"Ha now, what you boys do now?" Ikkaku hooted.

"Nothing" said Shuuhei, he grinned, "expect put the Deputy in Kurakura pond"

"Again" Renji put in, putting up his hand for a high five.

Shuuhei slapped the hand, Ran grinned as she shook her head, Ikkaku leaned back in a chair and gave the thumbs-up. Uitake just shock his head.

They heard a knock at the door, Shuuhei walked over and answered it. "Hey Uryu" he said "What do you want?"

_Sheriff Uryu was once the smartest lawmean around, that was until he started working for the craziest man around…_

Uryu's glasses flashed as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or is it getting kinda crowded in here" said Ikkaku, Renji snickered in the background as he went out the back door.

"What do you want?" Uitake asked Uryu, Shuuhei took this time to slip out behind his cousin.

"Why your boys…." Then it sunk in, Uryu turned around and ran out the door yelling "Freeze, freeze!" only to be pelted by small rocks. Ikkaku, Ran and Uitake chucked at the sight, from the front porch., watching Strawberry leave the yard….

**Thought of this during class one day….**

**Now what do you all think? Please R and R.**


End file.
